


Primary Care

by painintheassbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean, Hand Jobs, M/M, Medical Kink, This is just awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painintheassbutt/pseuds/painintheassbutt
Summary: Dean has been feeling kind of off lately. He hopes a visit to his physician can set things right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this, then deleted it. Now I'm posting again. I wrote this after finishing my longfic fluff fic The Other Road. I wanted to write something quick since I'd been working on TOR for over a year. Although TOR has tons of smut, this is probably the smuttiest thing I have ever written. I'm slightly ashamed. Don't think less of me. Enjoy.

“And what are you seeing the doctor for today?”

Dean considered the question a moment, sitting up on the exam table as the nurse strapped a blood pressure cuff to his arm.

“I’ve been having this pain in my stomach,” he began, watching her as she slowly released the air from the cuff. “Sort of... low.”

“One-eighteen over seventy,” she said, the rip of the velcro sounding loud in the small room. She pressed her fingers to the inside of his wrist, and both were quiet as she timed the beat of his pulse. “Fifty-five.” she continued, making a notation on his chart. After checking his temperature and asking him about his medications, she clipped the stats sheet to the outside of his file. “How long have you been experiencing the pain?”

Dean took a deep breath, his brow furrowing as he thought.

“About... two weeks?” he asked, sounding if he were not sure himself. “It’s been sort of... gradual.”

The nurse nodded, making another note on the chart before turning to open one of the cupboards. She pulled a pale blue sheet from a stack within the cabinet and handed it to him.

“Remove your jeans,” she instructed. “You can leave your underwear on. This is to drape over your lap.” she gave him a supportive smile. “Doctor Novak will be in in a few minutes.”

Dean watched the young woman leave the room and close the door; could hear the clunk of his chart in the plastic file holder outside the door. With a sigh, he slid off the table, toeing off his shoes and stripping from his jeans. He folded the garment before setting it on the chair by the door, then crossed back to the table. The paper crinkled beneath him, and he shifted awkwardly in an attempt to be properly seated without ripping it. He unfolded the sheet until only the half fold remained, and he draped it over his boxers and bare legs.

Dean drummed his hands on his thighs, idly swinging his feet as he waited in the quiet room. He probably shouldn’t have come in. It seemed like a good idea this morning before he left the house, but now, as he sat in the cold and the silence, he wasn’t so sure anymore.

Before Dean had a chance to hop from the table and retrieve his jeans, there was a polite knock on the door. Dean turned to watch the door open, and the doctor stepped inside. He paused just inside the door, his eyes meeting Dean’s. His eyebrows raised as he took in the man sitting on his exam table. He looked back to the chart in his hand, flipping to the second sheet.

“Mr. Winchester,” he greeted.

“Dr Novak,” Dean returned. He shifted on the table, his eyes following the doctor’s large hands as he flipped through the top pages of the file. Dr. Novak let the door close behind himself as he crossed into the room.

“What brings you in today?” he asked, setting the chart on the counter. He looked down at Dean, concern in his blue eyes. “It says here ‘abdominal pain’.”

Dean nodded, licking his lips nervously as he watched the doctor fold his arms over his chest. The action caused his white lab coat to crease, obscuring the embroidery of his name, shortening it to ‘Dr. Castiel’. Dean cleared his throat.

“Yeah,” he replied, folding his hands and holding them between his knees. “Yeah. Sort of... odd... pressure...”

“Hm,” Dr. Novak remarked, but didn’t comment as he repeated the same diagnostics that the nurse had before. In such close proximity, Dean could smell the light scent of the doctor’s cologne, something reminiscent of summer woods and sunshine. Dean was once against rethinking his decision to come in. Dr. Novak made a quick note on the chart before returning to the exam table. He pulled the stethoscope from his neck, putting the earpieces in place and stepping to Dean’s side. He placed a hand on Dean’s back before bringing the bell of his stethoscope to Dean’s chest. “Take a deep breath, please.” he instructed.

Dean took a deep breath, his chest swelling and his eyes closing. Dr. Novak’s hand was warm and heavy against his shoulder blade, and Dean swallowed before slowly exhaling through his mouth. The doctor slid the listening device across Dean’s chest, listening in several more locations before repeating the action on his back. He took the stethoscope from his ears and returned it to its place around his neck.

“So, how long have you been experiencing this pain?” Castiel asked, directing Dean to lie back by placing a gentle pressure on his shoulder. Dean settled back on the leather table, the paper crinkling loudly beneath him.

“Um,” Dean began, shifting his hips as he watched Dr. Novak neatly fold down the sheet at his hips and move up the fabric of his shirt. It exposed his belly to the cool air of the exam room, and caused a shiver to run up his spine. “A week or two...It’s, it’s more of a discomfort than a pain,” Dean explained.

Castiel rubbed his hands together a couple of times, warming up his fingertips before bringing them to Dean’s abdomen. Dean’s stomach contracted, and he let out a steady breath as the doctor slid his fingers across his belly, pressing into his flesh. Dean grimaced.

“Is this painful?”Castiel asked, his brows raising at Dean’s reaction. Dean shook his head, and he held his breath as Dr. Novak’s hands moved lower. Castiel’s hands were warm, and there was a gentle strength in his long fingers as he continued to palpate the flesh low on Dean’s abdomen. Just as Dean was wondering how low he would venture, the doctor pulled his hands away. Dr. Novak once again crossed his arms over his chest, and he looked down upon Dean where he lay. “When was your last bowel movement?” he asked.

Dean gave a sputter of surprise, and he was sure he could feel a blush on his face.

“What?”

“Your bowels,” Castiel repeated, crossing back to the patient file and turning to one of the history pages. “When was the last time you emptied them?”

Dean shook his head, running a hand up over his hair as he stared at the ceiling.

“This morning,” he replied. Castiel frowned, moving back to the exam table and looking down at the patient. His eyes traveled over Dean’s body, pausing at his stomach. Dean was transfixed by the way Dr. Novak’s blue eyes narrowed as he thought.

“When you say discomfort low in your abdomen,” he spoke, looking back into Dean’s face. “Do you mean... your groin?”

Dean looked away, once again rethinking his decision to waste a copay on this. He hated coming to the doctor under normal circumstances, and he was beginning to think that maybe he should have waited this one out. Castiel took his lack of response as confirmation.

“Could you remove your undergarment, please?” he asked, pulling a pair of examining gloves from the box on the counter. Dean rolled his eyes, reaching beneath his sheet and pushing his boxers down his legs. He could hear the snap of latex and felt a small squirming sensation in his belly. He tossed the underwear in the direction of the chair, and they landed gratefully atop his jeans.

Castiel was once again at his side, and he reached beneath Dean’s thighs to pull out the extension on the table.

“Could you place your right foot on the table?” he asked, gently pulling Dean’s left thigh toward him. Dean swallowed and nodded, lifting his leg and bending at the knee to place his foot on the leather surface. He felt heat rising to his skin and was glad he was still covered by the sheet. But as the doctor’s hand disappeared beneath the thin blue cotton, Dean realized the covering was pretty much pointless.

“Let me know if you feel any pain or discomfort,” Castiel told him. Dean closed his eyes a moment, sucking his lower lip between his teeth as he felt gloved fingers gently press against his testicles. A chill ran up Dean’s arms as the doctor rubbed small circles into his flesh, systematically examining the area for swelling or masses. “Are you having any problems urinating, such as difficulty starting a stream or pain?” Dr. Novak asked. Dean rubbed a hand over his eyes, trying not to squirm.

“Um, no,” he said, shaking his head. “No, nothing like that...”

Dr. Novak sighed, as if irritated with the lack of information.  
  
“Are you having any unusual discharge?”

“No,” Dean grimaced, pained by the thought. Dr. Novak continued.

“Are you having any trouble achieving or sustaining an erection.”

“Well if I did,” Dean replied with an embarrassed huff of laughter. “You’ve cured me, doc.”

Castiel frowned, his brow lining as he looked down at his patient. Dean was starting back at him. It was a moment before the doctor looked away.

“When was the last time you achieved ejaculation?” he asked, supporting Dean’s thigh as he pushed the table extension back into place. Dean sighed.

“I dunno... a week maybe,” he replied with a shrug, shifting on the table to put his feet down on the small step at the base. “Week and a half....”

Dr. Novak moved back to the counter, pulling off his gloves and tossing them into the waste bin.

“Why so long?” he asked. “You’re a young man.”

Dean gave a snort of laughter, folding an arm beneath his head.

“My fiance’s been working crazy hours lately. Lots of late nights. We haven’t spent a lot of time together.”

Castiel gave a nod of his head, opening one of the counter drawers.

“There are solitary methods for achieving the same result, you know.”

Dean shrugged again as Castiel continued looking through the medical chart.

“Haven’t really had the desire to,” he answered, honestly. “I mean, sure, initially it’s all good. But, after a while... just sort of loses meaning. Get’s sort of... lonely.” he gave a small laugh. “I mean, when you have someone you love, everything becomes... pointless.”

Doctor Novak looked over at Dean, a new level of concern shading his eyes.

“Have you tried telling your fiance this?” he asked. Dean shook his head.

“Nah,” he replied. “Besides, it’s not all one sided. My work hours are crazy busy too. Hard to find someone who understands when a fireman works a forty-eight and has to sleep at the station, you know?”

Castiel nodded, and he considered Dean’s words a moment before speaking.

“Have you experienced any sort of trauma?” he asked. “A fall, a strain?”

“No.” he said, pushing himself up onto his elbows. “I’m sure I’ll be fine. I’ll go home and if it gets-”

“No,” Dr. Novak responded, gently guiding him onto his back. “If something was troubling you enough to get you in the door, I’d rather you not leave until we’ve done a thorough review.” he reached beneath the end of the table again, but instead of the extension slab he pulled out before, he raised a folding metal arm. “I’d like to complete an internal exam,” he explained, extending the second stirrup as well. “Just to be safe.”

Dean swallowed, watching the doctor pull another set of gloves from the box.

“If... if you think that’s best.” he said, his voice sounding small and unsure.

“I do,” Dr. Novak assured him.

Dean looked down the table, awkwardly placing his heels in the plastic footholds. Castiel remained at his side instead of moving to stand between his legs, and reached to position Dean’s hips.

“Slide a little further down,” he instructed. “right to the end of the table. Your tailbone should be just at the edge.”

Dean cleared his throat, once again shivering as the position caused the sheet to slid up to his hips and way too much of the cold air was meeting his bare skin. His knees bowed in and he wrapped his arms over his chest, waiting for exam to begin. Castiel gently pushed against his leg.

“Relax your hips and lets your legs fall apart. Release any tension you have in your thighs.”

“Easier said than done,” Dean grumbled, but tried to do as instructed as he watched the doctor open a tube of lubricant and squeeze a measure of clear gel out onto his fingertip. Dean closed his eyes, focusing on relaxing his legs, widening his thighs as the doctor returned to his side.

“Your going to feel a bit of cold,” Castiel warned him, placing one hand on Dean’s belly. “And then pressure.” Dean nodded, keeping his eyes closed. “Try not to hold your breath,” Castiel continued, pressing gently on Dean’s stomach to get him to release his air in his lungs. Once Dean exhaled, he felt the firm pressure of a slick, gloved fingertip pressing down on his entrance. He grimaced, trying relax his legs further. “Push against it,” Dr. Novak advised. Dean grimaced but was already pushing against the sensation and feeling the doctor’s long, thick finger slip inside. When he relaxed, it only seemed to pull the digit in deeper. “Just breath,” Dr. Novak spoke quietly as he twisted his wrist, probing deep inside Dean’s rectum until he could feel his prostate. Dean shuddered, his thighs once again trying to close, but the doctor held him in place. “Relax.” he said, rolling the pad of his fingertip over the smooth lump of flesh.

“Fuck,” Dean bit out, his hands closing over the sides of the table. The pressure in his groin was intense, every slow brush of the doctor’s finger felt like jolts of electricity speeding right to his dick.

“Are you feeling any pain?” Dr. Novak asked, looking back at Dean’s face, trying to gauge the reaction he saw there. Dean took a shuddering breath, shaking his head.

“No,” he grunted, and the sound faded into a self-conscious laugh. “No pain.”

“I see,” Castiel replied, his brow once again furrowing in thought. He hesitated a moment before speaking. “I’m going to use another finger to continue the exam, so I can feel deeper, make sure I’m feeling the entire edge of your prostate to check for irregularities.”

“Okay,” Dean grunted.

“You’re going to feel a release of pressure, and then the pressure will be a little more intense,” Dr. Novak continued.

“You don’t gotta explain,” Dean insisted, relaxing when he felt Castiel pull his hand away.

“Deep breath,” Castiel advised and once again Dean felt the penetration, two fingers stretching him wider and pushing against the wall of his passage. He tried to keep his hips still, but Castiel was pressing on his abdomen now, just above his half-hard cock. “Your prostrate feels healthy,” Dr. Novak observed aloud. “smooth texture, firm, no irregular edges.”  
  
“Awesome,” Dean gasped, hissing through his teeth.

Dr. Novak continued the slow circling of his fingertips, applying gentle pressure both down on Dean’s abdomen and up against his prostate.

“You appear to be having a normal, healthy arousal response,” the doctor spoke, watching Dean’s erection twitch as the blood flow rushed in, causing his shaft to grow thick and heavy. Dean pressed the heels of his hand against his eyes, and he could feel sweat beading on his forehead. Castiel’s voice was deep and even as he continued. “Your pre-ejaculate appears clear, within normal volume.”

“Oh my god,” Dean groaned, his hips staring to rock against the slow thrusting of the doctor’s fingers. Castiel’s fingertips were pressing harder now, pumping in and out of Dean’s body and lighting him up from the inside. Once of Dean’s hands moved moved from his eyes to his mouth, muffling the moans escaping his lips. Dr. Novak remained, methodical, his hand working in tandem with the press of Dean’s hips.

Dean reached down, trying to take himself in hand. His cock was hard and aching, pre-cum leaking from the tip and rolling down his shaft.

“Relax, Dean,” Castiel insisted, taking hold of Dean’s hand hand placing it against his chest. “I have you.”

Dean opened his eyes and looked down at the doctor. Castiel brought his own hand to his mouth, taking the edge of the purple latex in his teeth and pulling it off. He dropped the glove to the floor, his hand lowering to roll over Dean’s leaking shaft, spreading the pearly fluid along his length. Dean groaned into his hand, his hips nearly rising off the table as he thrust into the doctor’s warm, tight grip.

“Fuck,” he grunted again, the sensation of being stoked from inside and out overwhelming his senses. “Fuck...”

“You’re almost there,” Castiel spoke quietly, increasing the speed of his fingers, quickly hammering against Dean’s sensitive gland. Dean’s back bowed away from table before he collapsed, pulling his feet from the stirrups and spreading his thighs wide. Castiel tucked one of Dean’s knees safely beneath his arm, keeping it out of the way as he continued to pump his fist up and down the length of Dean cock while thrusting his fingers against his prostate. Dean was grunting, his breath coming in heavy pants though his nose. “Shh, shh, shh,” Dr. Novak spoke soothingly. “Almost there, Dean. Almost...”

Dean reach out desperately with the hand not pressed to his mouth. He sought purchase against any part of Castiel he could reach, ending up closing his fist in the doctor’s coat. His hips were thrusting erratically now, rocking desperately to bring himself to the sweet siren song of release beckoning from just beyond his reach. Castiel increased his pace, his hand moving more quickly over Dean’s shaft, the slick sound of friction competing with Dean’s quick pants.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Dean hissed, his eyes squeezing shut and his neck tight as he felt the telltale signs of impending release. Castiel could see the tension in Dean’s testicles, the glands pulling close to the other man’s body before his orgasm spilled. Dean’s hips twitched as cum spilled out of him, running over Castiel’s fingers and dribbling onto his belly. Dean could feel the tension slowly ebbing out of his body, and he relaxed against the table, the paper now sticking to his sweat damp skin. Castiel continued to roll his fingertips over Dean’s sensitive prostate, his hand continuing to gently pump his shaft. He watched the pearly fluid leaking out of Dean’s cock and onto his abdomen as Dean breathed deeply, his body relaxed from release. After several moments, the ejaculate ceased to spill and Dr. Novak slowly stilled his moments. He gently ran his thumb over the slit in Dean’s cock, coaxing the last bead of cum from the tip. Dean sighed heavily when he felt the thick presence of the doctor’s fingers slowly withdraw from his body.

Castiel pulled the glove from his hand before dropping it in the trash with the others. He grabbed several tissues from a box on the counter, crossing back to Dean and gently cleaning the release from his skin, and wiping the lubricant from his skin. Once Dean was acceptably clean, Castiel dropped the tissues in the trashcan as well. He sighed heavily, leaning over the other man and looking down into his face.

“How do you feel now?” he asked. Dean gave a weak grin, his face still flushed from arousal and a bit of embarrassment.

“Better,” he admitted.

Castiel looked into Dean’s green eyes, searching them a moment for any indication that he may feel otherwise. He tilted his head to one side, leaning down and pressing his lips to Dean’s. Dean brought a hand to Castiel’s cheek, opening his mouth and gently coaxing the doctor to do the same. They kissed softly a moment before Cas pulled away.

“I’m going to lose my license one day because of you,” he grumbled, but there was little conviction in his tone. Dean smiled.

“So then come home once in a while, hm?” he replied, pushing himself to a sitting position and watching Cas move to the sink and wash his hands. Castiel gave him a grim expression.

“It’s flu season,” he said. “You know this is a busy time for me.”

Dean shrugged, hopping off the exam table and snapping up his boxers.

“Yeah well,” Dean grumbled. “I care more about my fiance getting a warm dinner and a good night sleep than I do for some dude with a runny nose who just wants an excuse not to go to work...”

Castiel suppressed a grin, crossing to Dean’s side and giving him another peck on the mouth.

“The discomfort in your abdomen,” he said, his concern personal, but also professional. “All gone now?”

Dean raised an eyebrow.

“For now,” he replied, moving on to put on his pants and shoes. Castiel gathered his chart and crossed to the door. He stopped and turned back to Dean.

“If you had a little more patience,” he advised. “You could have received that for free later tonight.”

Dean gave the doctor a wide grin, moving to Castiel’s side before he could open the door. He leaned in, a smirk on his lips as he brought his mouth to Castiel’s. He was grinning broadly when he pulled away.

“Worth every penny.”

~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
